


What it takes to make a pro blush

by Raissassampaio



Series: I fill in the gaps with you [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they win the war, Everybody Lives, F/M, Jily Trope Fest, Karaoke, Some 80s songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raissassampaio/pseuds/Raissassampaio
Summary: When James is sad, Lily comes up with a plan that involves a night of karaoke in Muggle London to cheer him up. Marlene thinks she has other, less noble intentions in mind too, but who's to say?





	What it takes to make a pro blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inakindofdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/gifts).



> To lovely Melina - our resident celebrity, best extrovert ever, drama queen extraordinaire, fellow night owl and procrastinator. My love for our friendship knows no boundaries or borders. xxxx
> 
> A special thanks to Sam/alrightginger for being such an amazing beta/editor/friend/superhero.
> 
> (I kinda liked the backstory on this, so I'll probably use it for other stuff).

**The sock**

James had been staring at the offending sock for the past thirty minutes.

He sat stiffly, upright on the living room couch as his long fingers fidgeted with the frayed grey material. It was not a productive way to spend his morning, staring at that piece of cloth, but he never expected to see anything that belonged to Peter again.

When Dumbledore had recruited the Marauders for the Order of the Phoenix, fresh out of Hogwarts, there had been a great deal of talk about the four young lads known for their penchant for trouble. Some of the members thought they were too immature to join a Resistance movement, and when it was time to divide them into fighting units, proclaimed that they should be kept apart. Mad Eye-Moody, however, who was in charge of battle strategies, was adamant that “ _ yeah, these boys may be loud, but they work damn well together and I ain’t separating them _ .” With Moody’s decision backed by Dumbledore and McGonagall; James, Sirius, Remus and Peter ended up in a team unit to fight a war together.

Yet, those units should contain six people, which meant that the four inseparable boys should learn to breathe, sleep, eat and fight with two more Order members, whoever they were, for the duration of the Wizarding War.

One of them was Marlene McKinnon, their team leader, a Hogwarts student and a Slytherin. He could just imagine those pompous purebloods staring at her as she lounged in their common room, humming showtunes and bouncing those untameable chestnut curls as she wore two different socks. But damn if she wasn’t cunning and resourceful. She was four years older than them, and she neither looked nor acted like it – except on the battlefield. Battlefield Marlene was a General, cool, collected; yelling orders as she cursed Death Eaters into next week.

The other was Lily Evans. A Muggleborn, Lily hadn’t gone to Hogwarts, but to one of the smaller underground magic schools that had been established since the pureblood mania had started. After Moody introduced them, Remus asked James if he had been hit by a Bludger to the head.

Sirius challenged her to a duel on their first day together, and ended up on the floor with the redhead girl sitting on his chest, her wand pointed to his aristocratic nose.

“What the fuck was that?” asked Peter, dumbfounded.

“Muggle move. A girl’s gotta know how to defend herself, ” Lily said, getting up from Sirius’ chest and offering him a hand. “It’s not normally very useful in a duel, though, unless your opponent gets really close like pretty boy over here,” she explained, picking up a towel a wiping the sweat of her brow. 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty, Evans?” Sirius teased.

“I think you’re pretty stupid for getting that close,” answered the laughing witch, swatting him on the butt with the towel and heading out of the room.

“I like her,” Sirius remarked to the other Marauders.

“Me too,” agreed James.

“We can see that, Prongs. You look like you’re drooling a bit,” joked Remus.

“Shut it, Moony.”

When the six of then moved into a flat in Diagon Alley as part of their assignment, Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans quickly became part of the Marauders family.

And if James spent some – well, maybe  _ most _ – of his time staring at that fiery hair, those big green eyes, and  _ that body _ …who could blame him? The important thing was to never let it interfere on the battlefield, which he never did.

But then, a couple of years into the war, Lily came home from a raid with what they thought was a cursed locket that turned out to be one of the remaining Horcruxes and the main obstacle in overthrowing Voldemort. Remus’ knack for research and James’ talent for hatching schemes turned into a powerful hunting unit ,and a huge target for The Dark Lord and his followers.

 

But they were careful. They were doing fine. Until Peter ratted them out.

It was bloody, ugly and sad; but it could have been much worse. Sirius had started insisting there was something wrong with Peter, and that he shouldn’t be completely trusted until they were in the clear. James protested vehemently – they didn’t have any proof, Peter wouldn’t do this - but at his best friends’ utter insistence, he relented. And Sirius’ stubbornness ended up saving their lives.

Now, the war was over – Voldemort was dead, Peter was in Azkaban, and they had, mercifully, survived. The wizarding world was rebuilding. Most days, James felt grateful and happy. But sometimes, he felt like he was still healing.

* * *

The front door opened with a  _ bang  _ of Marlene’s booted foot, accompanied by a flurry of her long coloured skirt. Lily trailed right behind, her arms so full with the shopping bags she carried from the apothecary, all that could be seen was a bit of red hair.

“Honey, we’re home!” the witch cheerfully announced, smiling brightly at James.

“Don’t yell, Marley, you’re gonna wake up Sirius, and nobody wants that,” the boy answered.

“Our own sleeping beauty,” remarked Lily, settling the packages on the counter and putting a few items on the shelf. “And Remus?”

“Upstairs on the roof, experimenting with our wards or something.”

“And what you’re doing, Jamie, dear?” asked Marlene, bopping James’ nose and sitting on couch, settling her feet on his lap.

“I told you not to call me that!” James admonished her, although he broke into a reluctantly fond smile. Marlene’s good humour was infectious. 

She was just dismissing him with a hand gesture when the grey cloth on James’ hand caught her eye.

“Hm, why are you holding a sock?” she asked.

James paused for a moment, glancing down at the sock with a frown briefly before he spoke. 

“It’s Peter’s sock.”

“Fuck!” Marlene said, her feet moving frantically until she managed to kick the sock from James’ hand like it was an object embedded with dark magic. It landed on the floor, and she pointed her wand and cursed: “ _ Incendio! _ ”

“ _ Aguamenti,  _ ” Lily interceded, approaching her friends, and extinguishing the fire. “Honestly, Marlene, that’s our hardwood floor,”she added, smirking.

“I had to save James! He was in danger!”

“Clearly, ” the redhead rolled her eyes as she sat by James’ side on the couch’s arm. “What were you doing with that, anyway?” she said, directing the question at James. She buried her hand in his chaotic black hair, starting to run her fingernails through his scalp in attempts to soothe him. He may have closed his eyes for a bit and leaned into it, but it was probably her wishful thinking.

“I found it this morning. I was cleaning my room and I moved the dresser a bit and there it was. Peter’s sock. He must have lost it while he still lived here,”James answered. 

“I’m sorry,” said Lily, her eyes trying to comfort him.

“Why? It’s not your fault. Honestly, I should have been over it by now…”

“What we should have done is killed that little fucker,” Marlene said.

“Marlene!” Lily admonished her in a fake whisper.

“What? He betrayed us. He would have killed all of us and put the wizarding world in danger out of fear for his sorry arse. I know Sirius would agree,” she mumbled.

“Not the point,” Lily added, moving her eyes frantically to indicate James’ sorrowful face. Marlene grimaced and mouthed,  _ “shit.” _

All of the boys took it hard, Peter’s betrayal, they were like brothers, after all. But James was always the softest of them all. He always had the biggest heart, gave his all in everything he did, loved the hardest and fiercest – no barriers or reservations like most people. So it came as no surprise that he took the worst blow.

“You two don’t have to tiptoe around me. I told you, I should be over it by now. It’s okay,” James said after a bit of awkward silence.

“Hey, today’s Thursday!” Lily added brightly after a bit of a pause.

“Oh good, Evans! You learned the days of the week!” Sirius impertinent voice came from across the room as he entered, yawning and mussing up his shoulder-length hair.

“Shut up, you mutt,” Lily answered, mockingly kicking him away as he got closer. But he just swatted her leg away and hugged her tightly.

“What I mean is, it’s karaoke night.”

“What the fuck is that?” asked Marlene.

“It’s a Muggle thing. Oh, you’ll love it, Marley! The thing is, we’re going out tonight, all five us. To Muggle London. And we’re going to have fun, okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Sirius shrugged.

“We could use some fun,” Marlene agreed.

“You’ll come, right, James?” Lily asked, putting her bright green eyes to their best use.

“Yeah, I’ll come,” he answered, smiling softly at her.

“Great! I’ll warn Moony to be emotionally prepared,” Sirius teased, padding out of the room and climbing the stairs to the roof.

“Lily, come to our room for a bit, yeah?” Marlene asked, jumping from the couch and taking Lily’s hand in hers. “We need to talk clothing options,” she added for James’ benefit, as she watched the poor boy frown when she pulled Lily rather suddenly away in their bedroom’s direction.

“You two are having sex tonight!” Marlene announced with glee as soon as she closed the door behind them. 

“ _ What? _ Where is this coming from? I have no idea what are you talking about, James and I are- “

“Just good friends,” both witches said in unison ,Marlene in a singsong mockery, and Lily with a frustrated sigh.

“The fact that you know I mean James, and not Sirius, Remus or any other random guy shows you know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about,” argued Marlene.

“Only because you have this ridiculous theory that we are into each other,” Lily said, sliding off of her jeans and pulling her t-shirt over her head. She opened the wardrobe doors and started to rummage through her clothing piles for something to wear.

“The only ridiculous thing in this room is your denial.”

“I’m not trying to have sex with him, Marley! I just want to cheer him up a bit. You saw how sad he looked! Can you blame me for it?”

“Oh, honey, no… I think you’re wonderful and he deserves it,” Marlene said, her tone serious. “I just mean that, well, there’s no better way to cheer up a bloke, really…” she added, back to the teasing.

“Marley… Please,  _ please, _ behave tonight,” Lily pleaded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behaviour. But just tell me something, yeah?”

“Hm?”

“How come you have a Gryffindor jersey if you didn’t even go to Hogwarts?” Marlene asked with a devious smirk on her lips, a nod indicating the oversized jersey Lily had just changed into.

“Er, well, James… He, uh, gave it to me… He knows how I like to sleep in oversized shirts… And I had no clean laundry one day and he said he didn’t wear it anymore anyway,” Lily rambled, flustered, her rosy cheeks turning as red as her hair.

“Yeah, thought so,”Marlene said, giving Lily a little condescending wink before she left the room.

 

**The mic**

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Lily complained to Sirius for flicking her ear. She supposed she really hadn’t been paying attention to what he was saying, but it wasn’t her fault that James had chosen that particular moment to stretch himself, and his t-shirt had ridden up just enough to expose those hip bones. They had a lot of fun earlier in the evening after Lily had dressed the whole lot of them in era-appropriate Muggle attire, and  _ damn  _ if James hadn’t filled those jeans with the best arse Lily had ever seen. You know, for a friend. A  _ friendly _ arse.

“I was saying, love, that when you invited us for “karaoke” tonight, you neglected to mention we would have to endure this bird with the bad perm here absolutely murdering ‘Somebody to love,’ ” Sirius complained, shamelessly gesturing towards the blonde woman on stage with his thumb. “Although music might not be what’s on your mind right now…” he suggested, earning a murderous glare from the redhead. “Honestly, though, that Freddie bloke’s gotta be having some heavy chest pains somewhere, and I quite like it when you play his music at the apartment. Please, make her stop.”

“I can’t ‘make her stop,’ Pads. Stop being such a-,”Lily’s answer was cut short by a an abrupt high pitch note.

“I hate to agree with Sirius, but he has a point,” Remus said. “Why are we listening to music that’s being sung by someone who’s clearly gone tone deaf at least two reincarnations ago?”

“Because you’ll get to go up  _ there _ in a bit and sing yourself.”

“I beg your pardon?” Remus asked.

“You want us to go up there and sing?” asked James.

“Yeah. Well, all of us. That’s what karaoke is, anyone can get up there and sing, perform, be silly. It’s just fun!” Lily explained. “I called in earlier and hogged us a few spots at the line.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Remus said, a cautious tone in his voice.

“Oh, Merlin! This is gonna be so much fun!” Marlene threw her head back and laughed.

“It will! Okay, so, first rule of the evening is-“

“Rules, Evans? Have you forgotten who you’re talking to?” James teased.

“Yes, rules, James Potter! Quite simple. I’d even say you’ll like following them.”

“Oh, Prongs would like to follow you anywhere, Evans,” Sirius says, earning a kick in the shin by James.

“Ouch, not necessary!” Sirius complained.

“You aren’t necessary,” James answered.

“What are these? ” questions Marlene excitedly, picking up the drinking menu just as the woman with the bad perm is replaced by a couple singing “I want you to want me.”

Lily snapped her fingers to get everyone’s attention.

“Rule number 1: everybody has to sing. Everybody. I’m looking at you, Remus Lupin. Rule number 2: you will have fun. And  _ these _ – “ Lily said, taking the menu from Marlene’s hand. “ – are our drinking choices. Alcohol is optional, but heavily encouraged.”

“Fuck, all of these are drinks?” James asked surprised.

“Damn, those Muggles know how to have a good time,” Marlene commented.

“Oh, I want this ‘Sex on the beach,’” said Sirius wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Me too, me too!” Marlene agreed with enthusiasm.

“Have you two even looked at what’s in it?” Lily laughed.

“Don’t need to, sounds good to me,” answered Sirius dismissively and Marlene nodded.

“Okay, fine by me. What about you two? ” Lily asked, turning towards Remus and James.

“I don’t really care, you know I never get drunk anyway. Werewolf metabolism,” Remus shrugged.

“You know, Muggle alcohol is actually stronger than magical.”

“Get me your strongest drink, then,” Remus smirked, issuing a challenge.

“Oooh, Moony’s feeling cheeky!” said James as they all cheered.

“I’m liking your attitude, Remus Lupin. James?” asked Lily.

“Oh, I’ll just have whatever you’re having.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a second. Come with me to help, Marley?” the redhead prompted, and both girls made their exit toward the bar. 

* * *

“Lily Evans? Lily Evans?” James heard. At first he thought it might have been his mind repeating her name as he watched her cherry lips wrap around a beer bottle. Just a few seconds ago, they had been mouthing the words to AC/DC’s “Shook me All Night Long.” Watching Lily’s lips did a few things with his imagination, so you would have to forgive him for taking a second to realize it was just the bloke who worked at the bar, calling her name from the list.

“That’s me!” she announced, her hand shooting up in the air as she left the beer bottle on their table, running to the stage.

“Go Evans!” yelled Sirius, as Remus whistled and Marlene hollered.

The notes of a Muggle song started to play and Lily adjusted the microphone.

_ “Her hair is Hayworth red, her lips’ sweet surprise, her hands are never cold, she’s got Bette Davis Eyes.” _

She started singing, the crowd enthusiastically cheering when she changed the lyrics so they would match the colour of her hair. Her voice was beautiful, melodic – not trained like a professional singer, but honestly gorgeous and the sweetest thing James had ever heard.

“Wow. Is there anything that girl can’t do?” he wondered out loud.

“Play Quidditch,” answered Sirius.

“Put the groceries on the pantry instead of just dumping them on the counter when it’s her turn to shop,” supplied Remus.

“You know, she still hasn’t found the right ingredient for that potion she’s been developing, she’s quite mad about it – Oh, you mean that rhetorically,” Marlene joked, under James’ disapproving gaze. “Go on them, moon over our girl. She sure can sing. And she looks quite beautiful tonight, wouldn’t you say?”

_ “And she’ll tease you, she’ll unease you, all the better just to please you, she’s precocious,and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush.” _

James certainly would. It was hard to take his eyes off of her when she kept moving like that, all swaying hips, and teasing smiles. Sometimes, she would use her hand to push the hair out of her face and the big, jagged scar on her forearm, made by Voldemort himself, would be right in the spotlight. It would remind him that the flirty, gorgeous girl on stage was the brilliant witch who had fought a war by his side – and it made her even more beautiful.

Lily finished the song with a wink and a laugh directed at James, and got off the stage, her bouncing step making her skirt twirl. Marlene pulled her from the crown and into a bone-crushing hug, the chestnut curls enveloping them.

“Ugh! You were amazing up there!” said Marlene.

“Thanks, Marley,” blushed Lily. “I think the next in line is –”

“Sirius Black!” called the bloke near the stage, cutting Lily off just in time.

“And I got a proposition for you,” she continued.

“Oh, kinky, Evans. Go on,” Sirius answered excitedly.

“Come with me. You too, James,” she said, grabbing their hands as they walked towards the stage.

“My, my, Evans!” Marlene yelled.

“Why am I feeling excluded?” complained Remus.

Lily blew a kiss in Remus’ direction, pointedly ignoring Marlene, and dragged Sirius and James to the stage where they begun a heartfelt performance of a song “dedicated to our dear friend, Remus Lupin”, as Sirius declared on the microphone.

The first notes of “Hungry like the Wolf” started to play and Remus let out a good-natured laugh, nodding his head in and lifting his shot of Tequila to the stage in a silent toast.

“What is this?” asked Marlene, who didn’t know the song and so didn’t understand the commotion.

“You’ll see,” Remus answered, after downing his shot.

Predictably, she did understand. The brunette was soon in stitches as Sirius, as lead vocal, sung quite dramatically about being “ _ On the hunt down after you _ ” and proclaimed himself “ _ Hungry like the wolf _ ” while pointing at Remus. Lily, back to back to Sirius, sung second voice and kept him  from completely butchering the lyrics; while James provided the much needed “do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo”. 

The next performance was a courtesy of a semi-inebriated Marlene Mckinnon, who nonetheless nailed the lyrics to “Hit me with your best shot” and scored two phone numbers on her way back to the table – a cute blonde with a pixie cut and handsome Spanish bloke that promised her he really would hit her with his best shot.

James' name was called next and Lily pestered him just one more time before he headed for the stage for him to tell her his song choice.

"Can't tell you, Evans. It's a surprise."

"For me?" she asked, teasing tone in her voice as she raised her eyebrows.

"You'll see," he promised as he shot her a wink and headed for the spotlight.

His chosen song turned out to be "Waiting for a girl like you" and Lily could swear on the sword of Gryffindor that James was looking right into her eyes as he sang " _ It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too" _ .

"Oh. My. Merlin," Marlene proclaimed.

"Wow, laying it on thick there, Prongs," she heard Remus say.

" _ I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive." _

James sang and Lily observed - the way he seemed to utter every word just for her, his eyes singling her out in the crowd, how his every gesture had a hidden meaning for her alone to decipher.

"You alright, Red? You seem a bit peekish," Sirius asked, but the smile on his face told her he wasn't worried about her at all.

"I'm just fine, Sirius, thanks," she answered.

" _ Just fine _ , oh, good to hear, what wonderful news," he teased.

James finished the song and hopped off the stage, beelining for Lily. He nervously grabbed a beer bottle that was on their table and started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"So… What did you think?" he asked her expectantly.

"Of the song?" Lily said, a bit nervous. She felt like it was just the two of them now and that whatever she answered would matter to him. To them. "I thought it was- "  _ lovely _ , but just as she was about say it, a man bumped into James, causing him to spill his beer all over Lily's shirt. The man apologized profusely, but they were already calling Remus on stage and their little spell had been broken.

"Talk to you later?" mouthed Lily, to which James smiled and nodded.

And then Remus Lupin hit the stage, two bottles of Tequila later, and sang “It’s raining men,” putting all the other performances of the night to shame.

  
**The kiss**

 

“I can’t believe you got Moony drunk, Evans. That’s a feat that was only accomplished a handful of times ever since we were teenagers and you did it,” James remarked later that night when they were both alone in the kitchen. The walk home was an eventful affair in which James kept having to support Remus, Marlene wanted to ring every doorbell she could find, and Sirius insisted on singing “God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs” at the top of his lungs even though it was July. They had finally managed to put the three of them in their respective bedrooms, and were having a nightcap.

“I told you I knew the good stuff,” Lily winked, taking a sip of her tea.

“You didn’t drink much, though.”

“Neither did you.”

“Yeah. I wanted to keep a clear head tonight,” James said, hazel eyes locking with green ones in a frenzied heartbeat. “Besides, someone had to help you take care of Marlene and Sirius. Remus was obviously in need of care himself, so…” he added after a pause.

“I suppose you’re right,” she smiled. “Thanks for not abandoning me with the three loons!”

“Ah, you know I would never abandon you, Evans,” James answered, and Lily hoped for a second that, perhaps, he meant it as more than a joke, more than just concerning their friends drunken antics. She bit the smile on her lips, lest it would be a give way to her true intentions, and busied herself with washing the teapot manually. James seemed to follow her lead, and started tidying some items on the kitchen that maybe wouldn’t need tidying at 3 a.m., but she wasn’t about to point that out.

“Lil?” he called her, after what seemed like forever, in which they tried to keep their hands and minds busy and there was no surface on the kitchen that isn’t perfectly polished. “You looked gorgeous up there tonight,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose and putting his hands on the counter behind him.

“Thanks,” Lily answers, her cheeks flushing a rosy colour. Settling the cleaning rag on the counter, she shifts a bit closer to James. “You didn’t look so bad yourself.”

“You thought so?” he asked her, a smirk threatening to emerge at the right corner of his mouth.

“I did. You handsome prat,” she says, bumping him with her shoulder. They both laughed, but it was short, a bit awkward, and the air was thick with promises not yet made; and then they looked at each other again, only this time they were standing much too close.

James reached for her then ,finger trailing beneath her chin – a barely-there caress that sends shivers through her whole body.

“Am I reading this wrong?” he asked her.

“I’m happy to tell you you’re most certainly not,” Lily answered, feeling a thousand things at once. Relieved she had finally said something to him. Happy he apparently felt the same. Nervous because of the new situation. And so, so turned on by him.

“I’m happy to hear it,” James said. His smirk had evolved to a full-blown smile, but it was one she had not seen yet. “So, can I kiss you?”

“Do you really have to ask?” she questioned him.

“Maybe not,” he admitted it. “But after all these years, I just really want to hear you say yes.”

Lily scoffed, biting her bottom lip as she closed the last of the distance between them. If he wanted to tease her like that, then she would do exactly as he wanted. She got on her tiptoes, supporting her hands in the waist of his jeans, and whispered a hot breath of   _ “yes” _ in his ear, making his skin tingle.

Her affirmation seemed to eliminate every bit of patience they both had, because James buried a hand on her hair, another on her waist, kissing her impossibly close. As his hands travelled through her body, feather-light touches and hungry grips, her back hit the cool kitchen counter, and Lily found herself cradled in James’ warm chest. She took advantage of her newfound position, intertwining her legs in his, letting her fingers wander beneath his faded t-shirt, her fingertips devouring his sunlight skin. 

When James’ fingers traced her ribcage, she offered him a sigh, lifting her arms so he could take her shirt off.

“James?” Lily whispered, out of breath.

“Yeah?” James answered, a bit dazed by a Lily in a white, delicate bra made of thin lace.

“Take me to your room. I swear if one of those wankers interrupts us, someone is going to die, and I am not even sure if it’s going to be me or them.”

James laughs, nuzzling her. “Not me, though?”

“Definitely not you,” Lily says, smiling against his skin.

James picked her up, his hand supporting her bum and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom, neither of them bothering with Lily’s discarded, beer-soaked shirt on the kitchen floor. Her knees hit the bedroom door frame and they giggled when James’ glasses were almost knocked out of his face by their frantic kissing.

He laid her on the bed, her body bouncing a bit from the impact, and her red hair spreading across the white sheets like wildfire.

“You’re beautiful,” James said, as he took in every bit of her, caressing her legs that still clung to his hips even as he stood, and taking of her skirt. “Perfect.”

“You’re also very, very fit,” she answered, biting her bottom lip. “The only problem is, you’re far too clothed.”

“Ah, Evans. You’re making me blush,” he teased, and took it as an invitation to take his t-shirt off. And when his skin touched hers, she forgot about the rest of the world.


End file.
